


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 8

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 8

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you have sex with me if I wasn’t human?” 

They’ve been lying on Kurt’s bed for the better part of an hour, staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the quiet and closeness. 

At Blaine’s words, Kurt sits up straight and looks down at Blaine incredulously.

“ _What_?”

Blaine opens his eyes and peers up into Kurt’s earnestly. “Remember that day you watched that episode of Doctor Who with me and Sam? Remember Captain Jack? He has sex with boys and girls _and_ aliens.”

Kurt blinks. While he likes Sam, he isn’t always sure that having him as a best friend has done a world of good for Blaine’s sanity.

“You’re not an alien.”

“But what if I was?”

Kurt is pretty certain that this is one of those things that Blaine won’t let go.

“Yes.”

Blaine smiles. “Thank you. I would have sex with you if you were an alien too.”

"What a relief," Kurt says, and lies down again. They lapse back into a comfortable silence.

And then, “Kurt?”

Kurt sighs.

“Yes, Blaine?”

“Will a TARDIS ornament on the tree throw off your color scheme?”

Kurt considers for a moment. It’s blue. Of course it will. He’s striving for elegance. A clunky sci-fi prop is not elegant.

“Nope.” he says.

His eyes are closed now too, but he knows that beside him Blaine is smiling.

 

 


End file.
